


Distracting Memories

by Koan_abyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, amore materno, prima magia, severus bambino
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Severus aveva solo cinque anni, ma era deciso a compiere la sua prima vera magia: qualcosa di spettacolare, magari, che possibilmente non lo mettesse nei guai. Ma a cinque anni è facile lasciarsi distrarre dai ricordi, anche quando si è alle prese con un compito grandioso e importante come fare una magia che possa piacere alla propria madre.
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape
Kudos: 1





	Distracting Memories

Severus amava guardare sua madre sminuzzare radici o sbucciare semi, assemblare piccole città di ampolle di vetro per distillare un filtro, rimestare nel calderone contando sottovoce, aggiungere alle sue misture gocce d’essenza e polvere fina, petali essiccati e ali traslucenti di insetto.

Aveva sempre amato osservare sua madre preparare pozioni, da prima ancora di imparare a parlare. Ma era da qualche tempo che aveva notato _la magia_ , che accompagnava tutti quei gesti: quella sottile e trasparente degli ingredienti, che si mischiava al loro odore, e quella più forte degli incantesimi veri e propri che sua madre usava di tanto in tanto.

Ultimamente per Severus era particolarmente eccitante vedere tirare fuori il calderone, perché a volte sua madre lo faceva _levitare_ dallo scaffale in alto fino in centro al tavolo della cucina; poi accendeva un piccolo fuoco magico sotto di esso, che scaldava il peltro ma non anneriva il ripiano di formica, perché non si fidava del fornelletto a gas del cucinino. O almeno così diceva al padre di Severus, quando lui si lamentava che con tutto quel preparare di intrugli uno si sarebbe aspettato che lei sapesse cucinare almeno un po’.

(“Ammettilo, che non hai mai imparato perché c’era qualcuno a farlo per te. Dovevi essere una bambina terribilmente viziata,” rispondeva lui con un sorriso storto.)

Una volta che la pozione era pronta, sua madre la raccoglieva in ampolle o vecchi barattoli per conservarla o per trasportarla, spegneva il fuoco e faceva scomparire i rimasugli sul fondo del calderone con un _Evanesco_ pronunciato con decisione, e Severus sentiva un brivido dietro la nuca come quando lei gli scostava i capelli dalla fronte e gli dava il bacio della buonanotte.

Non si ricordava se era sempre stato così: aveva sempre osservato rapito gli incantesimi di sua madre? Forse anche lui prima di compiere cinque anni batteva le mani e rideva come il figlio dei vicini dal suo passeggino quando vedeva un cane?

Be’, era troppo grande, ora, per fare smorfie e puntare il dito, e sapeva che bisognava concentrarsi, quando si distillava una pozione, quindi stava ben attento a non disturbare sua madre; ma non perdeva di vista la sua bacchetta, durante le sue rare apparizioni.

Dopo aver assistito a qualche magia andava a rintanarsi in qualche angolo tranquillo per pensare bene a quello che aveva visto e sentito e provato.

“Quando avrò anch’io una bacchetta magica?” chiese a sua madre quella mattina.

Lei si girò a guardarlo, abbassando per un attimo il lenzuolo che teneva tra le braccia tese, facendolo strusciare sui resti di mattoni e ghiaia del cortile posteriore. Lo risollevò di scatto con un ‘Oh!’ aspirato.

“Quando compirai undici anni e riceverai la lettera per Hogwarts,” rispose continuando a stendere. “Andremo a Diagon Alley a comperarne una.”

Severus sorrise al pensiero della grande scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di cui ogni tanto sua madre gli raccontava quando erano a casa da soli.

(Una volte quelle erano le loro chiacchiere prima di andare a letto. Ma poi una sera suo padre, appoggiato allo stipite della porta della cameretta di Severus, aveva detto: “Giuro che non capisco se gli racconti favole o la verità. A volte mi dà i brividi.”)

Severus stava ancora assaporando il pensiero di andare a scuola in un castello magico e di tutto quello che avrebbe potuto imparare, quando lo colpì un terribile dubbio: “Ma allora non potrò fare magie prima di compiere undici anni?”

Era bello sentire la magia di sua madre, come scorreva simile al fiumiciattolo in fondo alla strada e come gli formicolava sulla pelle, ma Severus cominciava a sperare di poter fare _lui stesso_ qualche incantesimo!

“Certo che farai magie prima degli undici anni,” lo rassicurò distrattamente sua madre. “I bambini lo fanno continuamente, si chiamano magie accidentali. É il potere magico che si risveglia e si manifesta. Ormai potrebbe accadere da un momento all’altro, hai quasi l’età giusta. Qualche magia l’hai anche già fatta, quando eri molto piccolo: stavi mettendo i dentini, eri così arrabbiato e piangevi tanto da far spegnere e accendere le luci. Papà ha litigato con l’ _elettricista_ ,” raccontò, pronunciando con cautela la parola, come se non le fosse troppo familiare. “Non è stato tanto contento. Ma io ne sono stata felicissima, Severus,” concluse, sorridendogli.

Severus sapeva quindi ora con certezza che la magia era a portata di mano e che avrebbe reso sua madre felice e, anche se aveva solo ‘quasi’ l’età giusta, era deciso a fare la prima magia di cui si sarebbe ricordato.

Quel pomeriggio, dopo aver osservato la magia della bacchetta di sua madre (che gli aveva persino permesso di toccarla e gli aveva spiegato di cosa era fatta: “Olmo e crine di Unicorno. Il signor Ollivander me l’ha passata al secondo tentativo e la scelta è stata fatta.”), si nascose tra le siepi dei vicini per stare in pace e non rischiare che i babbani lo vedessero (‘Niente magie davanti ai babbani’ era la REGOLA), e si mise a riflettere su _quale_ sarebbe stata a sua prima magia.

Doveva essere qualcosa di bello e interessante: in fin dei conti, che c’era di speciale nel far saltare la luce? Succedeva quasi ad ogni temporale.

Severus studiò i cespugli di rose nel piccolo giardino dei vicini da un punto in cui la siepe era più rada. Erano rosa pallido, quasi sfiorite: di lì a poco la vecchia mamma della signora Reyes avrebbe reciso i fiori appassiti.

Severus esitò: l’incantesimo del fuoco gli piaceva tanto e quasi gli sembrava di sentirsi scaldare le dita a pensarci, ma dare fuoco alle siepi e ai fiori dei vicini l’avrebbe solo messo nei guai.

(‘Niente magie davanti ai babbani’ era una regola, e ‘Non fare arrabbiare papà’ era un’altra)

Forse avrebbe potuto far tornare boccioli le rose, ma avrebbe fatto piacere a sua madre? Non c’erano mai fiori freschi, in casa loro, solo essiccati da usare come ingredienti per le pozioni.

O forse, al contrario, avrebbe potuto congelarli!

Allungò la manina per toccare una delle rose, ripensando a quando lui e sua madre erano stati a Diagon Alley l’inverno precedente per far visita a Mastro Loveley, lo speziale, per prendere dei nuovi ingredienti e portargli le pozioni in barattolo.

Le feste erano appena passate e le strade e le insegne erano ancora addobbate di ghirlande di stelle di Natale e fiori di ghiaccio, pigne dorate e neve che brillava come il cristallo.

Nel negozio, dopo aver parlato con sua madre, Mastro Loveley gli aveva offerto un biscotto con su un fiocco di neve di glassa scintillante. Severus lo aveva mangiato curiosando attorno, perché sua madre aveva incontrato delle streghe che conosceva.

(“Eileen, carissima! Che sorpresa, è così raro vederti a Diagon Alley, o in un qualunque altro posto magico, di questi tempi! Con chi hai lasciato il bambino? Spero che tu abbia qualcuno ad aiutarti, hai l’aria stanca. Non è sfiancante quando non dormono?”

“ _Severus_ compie cinque anni la prossima settimana, dorme da un pezzo. Ed è qui con me, adora venire a Diagon Alley.”

“Oh, pensavo fosse rimasto con tuo marito, tra i babbani. Non sarebbe più…prudente? Esporlo a tutto questo, quando non hai ancora la certezza…”

“La certezza di cosa?”

“Be’, cara, che sia come noi.”

“È un Prince! Certo che lo è!”)

Severus aveva finito il suo biscotto ed era tornato accanto a sua madre in tempo per lanciare un’occhiata alle altre due streghe, con i loro mantelli vaporosi e i cappelli decorati quasi quanto le insegne delle vie, prima che lei lo prendesse per mano e uscisse a passo svelto dal negozio.

Severus sbuffò in mezzo alle siepi: la rosa non si stava congelando, anzi si intiepidiva col calore della sua mano. La lasciò e si alzò in piedi, dimenticandola all’istante. In fin dei conti i fiori l’avevano sempre annoiato.

Alle sue spalle, la rosa tremolò e schiarì fino a diventare bianca: il colore dello zucchero glassato.

Severus saltellò per lo squallido cortile posteriore calciando ciottoli.

Quella giornata a Diagon Alley era proprio da ricordare, anche perché non ce n’erano state altre, dopo. Quando lui implorava una visita nel mondo magico sua madre tentennava.

“Tra qualche tempo, magari il mese prossimo, va bene?” rispondeva alla fine e si affrettava a trovargli qualcosa da fare o un libro da sfogliare.

Quel giorno di inizio gennaio sua madre aveva marciato con le labbra strette e le guance rosse per qualche centinaio di metri, una volta fuori dal negozio dello speziale, poi gli aveva gettato uno sguardo e aveva sospirato, rallentando. Aveva lasciato la mano di Severus e gli aveva messo un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Non ci pensare,” aveva detto e lui aveva scrollato la testa, perché non sapeva a cosa non avrebbe dovuto pensare.

Ma forse sua madre non parlava con lui.

Avevano continuato a camminare guardando le vetrine e la folla indaffarata, fino a che sua madre non si era illuminata e lo aveva trascinato in avanti: “Guarda, Severus! Un set di Gobbiglie natalizio!”

Lui aveva guardato la miriade di biglie colorate di rosso e verde con piccoli abeti e pacchi regalo e pupazzi di neve disegnati sopra.

“Vieni, entriamo a vederlo da vicino,” aveva proposto sua madre con un sorriso. “Guardalo, è stupendo! A casa da qualche parte devo avere ancora il mio vecchio set dei tempi della scuola: bisogna che ti insegni a giocare, prima o poi…”

“Temo non sia un gioco troppo adatto a un bambino,” si era immischiato un commesso con un vago sorrisetto contrito.

Sua madre si era raddrizzata e allontanata dell’espositore: “No, certo. Il liquido puzzolente…Ma è sicuramente più facile degli scacchi e molto più divertente, secondo me.”

“Mi riferivo al rischio di soffocamento. Sa, sfere colorate, la tipica cosa che un bambino piccolo potrebbe pensare di mettersi in bocca. E questo ometto ha tutta l’aria di chi non direbbe di no a qualcosa da mettere nello stomaco, eh?” aveva risposto l’uomo facendo apparire una ciotola di caramelle e cioccolatini, studiando Severus, con la faccia lunga di sua madre e le braccia e le gambe magre e sottili di suo padre.

Sua madre aveva stretto di nuovo le labbra, perdendo il sorriso.

Severus l’aveva imitata, ignorando i dolci che gli venivano offerti: “ _Io_ non sono mica stupido. Forse sei tu che non dovresti tenere le tue caramelle vicino alle biglie, per non sbagliarti.”

Sua madre aveva sgranato gli occhi, gli aveva piantato una mano in mezzo alla schiena e lo aveva sospinto fuori dal negozio, prima che il commesso potesse rispondere.

Subito si era coperta la bocca con la mano, ma gli aveva detto: “Non sei affatto stupido. Sei il bambino più intelligente del mondo.”

Severus fece scivolare via il resto del pomeriggio impilando ciottoli e facendoli cadere lanciandone un altro da lontano, dopo aver cercato invano di farli levitare.

Il cielo era tanto azzurro da far male agli occhi e faceva troppo caldo per scendere al fiume, fino all’albero mezzo morto coi rami che sembravano gradini, quando lui aveva voglia di arrampicarsi, oppure un’amaca, quando preferiva starsene comodo a guardare l’acqua sotto di sé. Preferiva restare all’ombra della casa a cercare di fare magie.

Alla fine sua madre non gli aveva insegnato a giocare a Gobbiglie: gli aveva raccontato le regole, ma non era riuscita a trovare il suo set per farglielo vedere, così Severus non aveva mai visto una partita dal vero, al massimo qualche foto sulla Gazzetta del Profeta quando c’erano i tornei tra scuole. Ma di solito quelle foto erano piccole piccole, non come quelle delle partite di Quidditch o i primi piani del Ministro della Magia o quelle del Preside Silente.

(Le copie del Profeta erano rare e preziose, in casa. Sua madre lo comprava solo ogni tanto, perché l’abbonamento era caro, e lo leggeva quando lei e Severus erano soli. Lo divorava da cima a fondo, poi lo rileggeva. Quando finalmente Severus poteva averlo era tutto spiegazzato, tanto lo aveva stretto. Prima che suo padre rientrasse lui doveva restituirlo e sua madre lo nascondeva dietro il mobile del soggiorno.)

Abbandonò il suo gioco (e una torre di ciottoli che sfidava ogni legge della fisica) al suono della sirena della fabbrica: era quasi ora di cena e suo padre sarebbe arrivato presto. Rientrò in casa prima che sua madre dovesse chiamarlo.

Mise i piatti e le posate sul tavolo, mentre lei finiva di cucinare.

Severus pensava che ci fosse un po’ odore di bruciato, ma sua madre sembrava impegnata e lui non disse niente.

“Vai a salutare papà,” gli ordinò quando sentì la porta d’ingresso.

Severus ubbidì.

Suo padre si stava levando gli scarponi.

“Ehi, Sev,” lo salutò raddrizzandosi.

Sollevò una mano come se volesse scompigliargli i capelli, ma poi sembrò cambiare idea e gli diede una stretta dietro la nuca.

Lui incassò la testa tra le spalle per il solletico.

“La mamma sta bruciando la cena?” gli chiese suo padre.

Lui annuì.

Suo padre alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Ma quanto diavolo sarà mai difficile…Vieni, andiamo a fermarla. Eileen, per dio, qualunque cosa sia, spegnila. Forse la salvi.”

Severus si sedette a tavola, mentre i suoi si salutavano sottovoce, poi suo padre si sedette anche lui con il suo sorriso storto.

Sua madre aveva l’aria accaldata, quando li raggiunse con la cena.

“Forse ho un po’ esagerato la cottura,” mormorò posando la pentola in mezzo al tavolo.

Severus allungò il collo, curioso.

Polpette! Decine di polpette di carne, lavorata in palline delle dimensioni di grosse biglie. Erano un po’ grandi e po’ piccole e alcune non erano neanche tanto rotonde, a dir la verità…Ma mentre Severus le guardava divennero tutte uguali, colorate e scintillanti, rosse e verdi, bianche e rosa pallido e qualcuna anche viola e oro.

La pentola scomparve e le polpette presero a rotolare per tutto il tavolo come dotate di vita propria, mentre sua madre esclamava ‘Oh!’ e suo padre imprecava spingendo la sedia lontano dal tavolo.

Poi una delle palline, questa azzurro cielo, rotolò fino a fermarsi davanti a sua madre ed esplose schizzando dappertutto un liquido verdognolo che puzzava di uova marce (l’odore più terribile del mondo, secondo Severus).

Sua madre, che era riuscita in qualche modo a farsi scudo con un tovagliolo, schizzò in piedi premendosi le mani sulla bocca: “Severus!”

Severus rimase a fissarla ad occhi sgranati, mentre suo padre tossiva e cercava di scacciare quell’odoraccio agitando le mani.

“Si può sapere cosa diavolo hai combinato?!” ruggì.

Severus cominciava ad aspettarsi di essere sgridato e punito, finché si accorse che sua madre si teneva le mani sulla bocca per trattenere le risate, senza grande successo. Arrischiò un’occhiata a suo padre, che sembrava completamente basito alla vista della moglie in preda a un accesso di risa.

“Oh, Severus,” ripeté sua madre senza fiato.

“Bah, fumi mefitici e megere sghignazzanti! Halloween dev’essere arrivato in anticipo!” esclamò suo padre, alzandosi e aprendo la finestra.

Sua madre rise ancora più forte, lasciandosi ripiombare sulla sedia.

Severus la osservò stupito e felice, prima di rendersi conto che aveva fatto una magia, la prima che fosse abbastanza grande da ricordare, e quasi non se n’era accorto! Era successo troppo in fretta e lui non era concentrato, in quel momento.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese sua madre e lui mormorò il suo rammarico.

“Sei stato tu? L’hai…fatto apposta?” domandò suo padre avvicinandosi di nuovo.

“È stato un incidente, Tobias, non può controllarlo,” rispose sua madre a bassa voce. “Magie accidentali, Severus, ricordi?” aggiunse, ancora più piano con un piccolo sorriso. Poi sollevò lo sguardo sul marito: “È normale. È una cosa bella.”

“Be’, non proprio ‘normale’. E questo incidente ha ucciso la cena,” rispose suo padre con un’occhiata contrariata a Severus.

Lui si fece più piccolo: era riuscito a infrangere entrambe le regole in un colpo solo. Suo padre sembrava arrabbiato, o meglio, diffidente e circospetto, come lo era Severus con i bambini più grandi del quartiere.

Ma sua madre si alzò ed esclamò, con tono che cercava di suonare convincente: “Non era comunque un granché. Posso rimediare, posso fare della pasta, quella di solito non riesco a rovinarla, non è vero? C’è ancora del burro, persino…”

Scostò i capelli dalla fronte di Severus e gli diede un bacio. Passando, si accostò al marito, posandogli una mano sulle braccia conserte.

“Una cosa bella,” ripeté in un soffio, tanto che Severus la sentì appena.

Suo padre la fissò per qualche secondo, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo col suo solito sorriso storto: “Se lo dici tu. Sei tu la strega. Vado a lavarmi. Vedete di non far scomparire i mobili, nel frattempo.”

Severus e sua madre rimasero soli.

Lei estrasse con cautela la sua bacchetta magica da un cassetto: “Penso che barerò un poco. Resta tra noi?”

Severus annuì con occhi attenti.

“Vuoi aiutarmi a cucinare?” aggiunse lei sollevando un sopracciglio.

Severus saltò giù dalla sedia.

Non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire niente e la sua prossima magia, anche se solo una scintilla, non lo avrebbe più colto di sorpresa!


End file.
